All His
by kitaleigh
Summary: Noah Puckerman really is a simple guy. There's only a few things in life he cares about, the main one being Rachel Berry.  She's his.  His girl, his wife, his everything.


**Author's note: This idea came to me and I'd thought I go with it, please let me know what you think!**

**(Note: this story was re-uploaded, the original had some errors)**

**Thanks again to my beta jupiter01**

**Disclaimer: Do not own glee**

**Happy reading and please review! :D**

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman really is a simple guy. There are very few things that he cares about. His music, his friends, his house, and most of all his family. If you would have known him in high school, you would have never guessed that this is how he ends up. You would never guess that the once self-proclaimed badass and teenage father would make something of himself and you sure as hell would never guess who he's making it with.<p>

Right now he's heading to the bar with the guys, they have a huge gig coming up and they're going to the bar to kill the nerves. It's not so surprising that they all stayed together, they've bonded throughout high school and faced the challenges of growing up together. They were there for each other through thick and thin, grant it there were some falling-outs. Do we need to mention, Beth? But, they are a family and Noah Puckerman cares about his family.

"Dude, I'm so gonna get laid tonight" Sam smirks, he's single now that Mercedes has moved on. They got back together after we graduated and they went strong in college, but they've recently split-up and whoring it up is how Sam deals with it.

"Whatever dude, just be careful" Puck says, loading his guitar carefully into his trunk.

"Says the man-whore of McKinley" Finn snaps as he shoves his drums into the back of his truck.

You never know about chicks these days, there's so many diseases and shit. A guy's gotta look out for himself, one thing's for sure-STD's ain't badass.

"Quinn still mad at you?" Pucks asks, trying not to laugh. He really did feel bad for the dude, I mean he is married to Quinn for God's sake; the bitch would actually withhold sex for weeks when she was mad.

"Shut up, it fucking sucks alright" Finn said, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "The sad thing is, I have no fucking clue what I did wrong and when I ask her about it, she gets even more mad!".

"It's chicks man" Sam said, shaking his head, his blonde hair swaying back and forth. He'd ditched the Beiber hair in high school, but it's grown out since then and he seriously needs a haircut. Dude looks like a fucking pansy.

"Man, I'm glad Rach isn't like that. The woman is just as sex-crazed as I am, only time she bitches is when she's tired from her rehearsals or something and even then, she only arguing cause the make up sex is fucking awesome" Puck smirks.

"Speaking of Rachel, how are things on the home front?" Finn asked.

Even though they had broken up the summer of senior year, they remained friends. You'd think it would be awkward for the four of them to double date knowing they've all slept together at one point, but it isn't, they just had this connection with each other that no one else can understand.

"Rach is great" Puck smiled. He can't help but smile when he's talking about his wife. They've been through so much together and he's head over fucking heels for that girl.

He's about to brag about how flexible she is when 'Sweet Caroline' begins playing from his phone and he can't help that the big ass smile spread across his face is getting bigger by the minute.

"Sup babe?" he asks, answering the phone.

"Hi baby, how was your day at work?" Rachel asked inquisitively.

For some reason, Rachel thought Noah had the most interesting job in the world. In the daytime he's a songwriter and session guitarist. He doesn't think it's anything special though, all he does is write the songs and play them while someone else sings them. He's not complaining because he loves what he does and he worked hard to get there, he just doesn't understand why Rachel gets this big ass smile on her face when she talks about his job. Again, he's not complaining, 'cause seeing Rachel smile is the best thing in the fucking world and he's not to much of a pussy to admit it.

"Eh, it was alright" he shrugs. "How was yours? You weren't on your feet too long were you?" he asks skeptically as the guys as raised their eyebrows at him.

He knows what their thinking and he doesn't give a fuck. He's worried about her, she has a tendency to overwork herself and he'd let hell freeze over before he lets something happen to Rachel.

"No, Noah I wasn't" she sighs heavily. Okay, so he is a little over protective, but seriously she's his. His girl, his wife, all his. "I'm perfectly fine" she says tiredly, a small yawn escaping her mouth. "I'm actually pretty sleepy, I think I'm going to head to bed early tonight. Are you going out with the guys?" she asks.

"Yea, but I won't stay out too long, I miss you too much" he says, suddenly wanting to get home as fast as possible to hold her in his arms as she sleeps.

"Pussy" Sam coughs as Puck shoots him the finger.

"No, go have fun, Noah, it's Friday and neither of us work tomorrow. Besides, I'm going to bed anyway" she says quickly, trying to convince him to go out.

"You sure?" Puck asks, ready to jump in my car and head home.

"Yes, Noah, please go out with your friends and have fun" she laughs.

"Okay, I'll see you when I get home" he says, punching Finn who was making whipped sounds behind Puck's back.

"I love you, Noah" she says softly, falling asleep as they spoke.

"Love you too, babe" Puck says, snapping his phone shut.

"You two are disgusting" Sam says, his face scrunched in repugnance.

"And they call me whipped" Finn smirks.

"Fist of all Trouty Mouth, you're just jealous because you don't have someone as fucking awesome as Rachel and second of all, Frankenteen, I'm not whipped. I fucking love that woman and I want everyone to know it, you're just mad you married the ice queen who makes you sleep on the couch" Pucks says, throwing the rest of his stuff into his truck.

"What the fuck ever, can we just get some drinks?" Sam says, rolling his eyes.

"You guys go without me, I'm not really in the mood anymore" Puck says, the idea of holding his girl becoming more and more appealing by the minute.

"Seriously, you're standing us up for Berry?" Sam asks in shock.

"Look, I got shit to take care of at home and I really don't feel like dealing with your drunk asses tonight" he snaps. "And it's Puckerman, she doesn't go by Berry anymore" he says proudly.

He remembers the day Rachel told him she wasn't using his last name when she became famous. He hadn't spoken to her for weeks thinking that he wasn't good enough and she was embarrassed to be with him. She finally explained to him that Rachel Berry was her stage name, but she would always be Rachel Puckerman at heart. Needless to say, they had a ton of make-up sex that night and by morning he didn't give a fuck what she called herself as long as she was his.

"Dude, just go home and take care of your woman before we all grow vaginas" Finn moans as he and Sam get in their trucks.

"Cool, see you guys later" Pucks waves before jumping in his car and going home.

He was half-way there when his phone rangs again.

"Yo?" he answers, turning on speakerphone. He may be badass, but he's not risking an accident 'cause he was on the phone and not paying attention.

"Noah!" his little sister screams into the phone.

"Jesus!" he yells serving off the road slightly. "Fuck Sarah, why are you yelling?" he asks, once his heart stops pounding. What is it with chicks and yelling, that shit scares him half to death.

"Mom says I can stay with you guys for a whole week to help out, is it true?" she asks excitedly.

"Yea, I guess" he groans. "We're gonna need all help we can get, but you can't miss any school" he says, pulling into the driveway.

"I'm seventeen, Noah, one week of school won't kill me. Besides, I have a good excuse" she laughs.

"The only way Rachel is gonna let you come is if you get all your shit done, you know how she is. She loves you like a sister" he smiles, thinking of the relationship between his sister and his wife. When Rachel and Noah had first started dating, Sarah totally flipped out. She absolutely adored Rachel and insisted in following in her footsteps and becoming a major Broadway star.

"Whatever" she says and he can practically hear her rolling her eyes. "Hold on, mom wants to talk to you".

"Sarah, no please don't put her on" I begs, turning off the ignition.

"Too late" she laughs as he hears his mother's voice.

"Noah, honey, how are you?" hid mother cooes over the phone.

"Fine, Ma. Same as I was yesterday" he grumbles. Don't get him wrong, he loves his Ma, but she's been to known to get a little crazy at times.

"And how's Rachel, is she eating enough?" she asks.

"She fine, Ma. She's tired so she went to bed" Puck says, immediately regretting it.

"That's good, she needs rest. She's not working herself too hard is she? It's extremely important that she takes care of herself, Noah. Do I need to come up there?" she asks impatiently.

He takes a deep breath before answering, no matter how hard he tries, he can't be mad at this woman. She was so overbearing, but when it came to Rachel, he was the same exact way.

"She's being careful, Ma, I promise. She's only got a few more shows left and she's done for the year. I make sure she takes naps and eats plenty of healthy shit, okay?" he asks.

"If you're sure" she sighs as if she doesn't really believe him. "You know I'm only a phone call away if you need me" she says.

"I know, thanks Ma" he says sincerely, shutting the door to his truck.

"I love you, Noah" she says. "Never forget that".

"Love you too, Ma" he says, hanging up.

He sighs happily as he unlocks the door to the house that he and Rachel shared and was immediately greeted by their dog, Blaze. Badass name, right?

"Sup, dude" he murmurs, scratching behind his ears. He'd never had a dog before, but leave it to Rachel to change that. On the second day of Hanukkah, she brought home this nasty looking puppy and claimed that they would be best friends. Again, leave it to Rachel to be right. He loved this dog, he was like the brother Puck had always wanted.

He heads into the kitchen and grabs a beer before making his way into the bedroom. He cracks open the door and watches as Blaze makes himself comfortable on the bed next to Rachel who was curled into a ball and fast asleep.

He chugs the rest of the beer and goes to take a quick shower before joining his wife in bed.

He'd just finished his shower when the phone rings again.

"What?" he snaps, adjusting the towel around his waist. All he wants is to get to bed and hold his girl, is that too much to ask?

"Well hello to you too, Puckerman" Santana says smugly. "Am I interrupting something?".

"Rachel's sleeping, she'll call you back tomorrow" he says, preparing to hang up the phone.

"Oh, chill out Puckerman" she scowls. "Britts just wants to take her shopping tomorrow, she needs new clothes in case you haven't noticed".

"Whatever, see you tomorrow Satan" he says, rolling his eyes. All he wants to do is cuddle up behind Rachel and fall asleep.

"Bye Puckerman" she said, hanging up.

He runs his hand over his shaved head, instantly missing his mohawk. He'd agreed to cut it off for the wedding, but somehow he never grew it back. It was kind of a sign that he grew up-don't get him wrong, he's still badass-but it helped him grow up enough to really appreciate the little things in life.

"Rach?" he whispers, pushing the door open, laughing quietly at the sight he is greeted with.

Rachel is sprawled out across the bed in nothing but her bra and panties, her pajamas scattered around the floor and the blankets a mess and falling off the bed. Poor Blaze had even been kicked to the floor as well, with one of Rachel's socks on his head.

"Fuck" he mutters as he adjusts himself. Seeing Rachel half-naked always gets him hard and he hasn't seen his girl all day.

"Come on boy" he says, dragging the sleeping dog out of the room. "Sorry dude, I love you, but I'll be damn if I'm cock-blocked by my own dog" he laughs.

He closes the door and turns my attention back to the brunette who is sleeping peacefully. He takes a minute to really study her body and take in her beauty. He really wants to fuck her, but he can't just wake her up when she looks so damn angelic. He sits on the end of the bed and debates on how he's gonna manage to get laid without actually waking his wife up.

"Hey" he chuckles as she rolls over with a snore, kicking him in the side. He grabs one of her feet and begins lightly tickling the bottom. They are pretty big for someone so small, but they're cute like everything else about her. He tugs on her pink polished big toe and laughs as she unconsciously kicked at him. He realizes that tickling is not going to work and trails his eyes up her legs, stopping to appreciate them as he goes.

Her calves feel silky smooth as he runs his hands up and down and her thighs are muscular and soft. He can't help but to picture himself buried between them, pounding into oblivion while she screams his name. Fuck yes, his girl is a screamer and he loves nothing more than to hear her praise him while he worships her body over and over again.

He groans as he shifts on the bed, he's painfully hard now and it's extremely uncomfortable. He looks over his wife's sleeping face once more before trailing his hand up higher over her taunt ass. Now usually he is a boob guy, but Rachel's ass was out of this fucking world. It was the perfect way to round out her ridiculously long sexy legs. He cups her ass check in one hand and massages it lightly while the other hand slides down his own chest and over his prominent erection.

"Shit" he whispers, throwing his head back as he lightly rubs himself. He knows his wife's body like the back of his hand, but he can't help himself whenever he sees her naked. He can't not touch her or look at her, she's just too damn beautiful and more importantly she's his.

He unties the knot on the towel and grips his erection tightly. He ready to burst and he's barely touched her, let alone himself. He runs the hand that is on her ass up her curvy hips. Thoughts of last night flooded through his mind and he groans. Rachel was really horny when she got home and they got a little crazy. There were small fingerprints left over as proof. He brings his hand to his mouth and kisses his fingertips before placing them lightly over the bruises, praying that he didn't hurt her too badly. He really couldn't help himself and if anyone's to blame it's her, he warned her before hand, but sometimes Rachel likes it rough.

He gently runs his fingers over the lace covering her womanhood, tracing her outer lips with his index finger. He briefly considers going down on her in hopes that her orgasm will wake her up, she tastes so damn sweet and he loves the sounds she makes and how her nails dig into his head when she about to release, but he's also ten minutes away from coming in his pants.

He slowly runs his hand from her hips to her waist and up her back. Her skin is so soft and smooth, tanned and unblemished that his in awe over her. He begins sliding his other hand up and down his shaft, thinking of how lucky he was to have a sexy girl like her. Those elliptical workouts sure paid off 'cause Rachel had a fucking hot body and it was all his.

He rubs her back lightly, tracing over every muscle and memorizing every curve. He traces the curve of her spine and hisses as she let out a satisfied little sigh while he rubs his hand over the tip of his cock.

"You are so beautiful" he whispers, kissing up her back and around to her bra covered breasts. He knew she was self-conscious about her breasts, but he fucking loves them. They fit perfectly into his hands and they were round and soft. The best part was the fucking awesome noises she makes when he bites down hard on her nipple and pulls it between his teeth.

He lets his hand wonder down the valley between her soft mounds while his other hand speeds up, pumping his cock faster and faster, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He's panting softly as he lets his hand fall over her belly where it comes to a stop. It's swollen and round and filled with his child and he couldn't be happier.

The pregnancy itself was a complete surprise and Puck remembers how he almost passed out when she told him, but he cannot wait to meet the little miracle growing in her belly. He rubs the bump soothingly, having a silent conversation with his unborn offspring. He has no idea what they will look like or how they will turn out, but he loves them more than he's ever loved anything in his entire life.

When they went for their first scan, they learned that there was a possibility for twins. This time Puck actually did pass out. It wasn't until two weeks ago at their twenty-week scan that they saw the two heartbeats of their children and all his fears went out the window.

It was the first time he saw his son on the screen and realized that there really was a baby in there and he was going to be a father. A _real _father, one who gets to raise the baby and be there for every step of their lives. He's always wanted a son, someone to play football with and talk about girls. Someone to pass on his badassness to, but a part of him wanted a daughter. A little daddy's girl, one who he would protect and keep the monsters away. One who would give him heart attacks when she wanted to go on dates, one that he would actually get to keep.

He doesn't regret giving up Beth, but he really wishes he'd kept in touch. Senior year was great and he got to spend time with her, but it didn't last very long and Shelby had moved on and taken Beth with her. He was absolutely heartbroken when they left, but knowing that he'll get to be a father to two new babies made it all better.

He grunts as he continues stroking himself, he remembers the night the twins were conceived very clearly. It was their second wedding anniversary and the day Rachel brought home her second Tony award. That was the best sex they'd ever had, they were both so happy and in love. They still are. It was passionate and forceful, loving and rough all in one. In was magical.

He moans loudly as his cock jerks and he comes in his hand. "Fuck" he whispers as he wipes his hands on his abandoned towel, still shivering from his orgasm.

"Noah?" Rachel mumbles as she struggles to sit up. She's not very big for five and a half months, but since she's so small the bump drastically changes her center of balance and she ends up rolling to the side.

"Hey gorgeous" he smiles, cuddling up behind her burying his nose in her neck. She turns her head and he captures her lips in a sweet kiss, savoring her delicious flavor.

"Did you just get home?" she asks sleepily, snuggling back into her pillow.

"Yea, bout an hour ago" he murmurs, finally content with having his girl in his arms.

"You didn't go out with the guys?" she asks, grabbing his hands and placing them on her belly.

"Nah, not this time" he says, locking their fingers together.

"I love you, Noah" she whispers as she drifts off.

"I love you too, Rachel" he says as he places a gentle kiss on the back of her neck.

Once she falls asleep he continues to stare at her body. He props himself up on his elbow and strokes her belly lovingly. He still hasn't felt a kick yet, but every night he holds his breath and waits for them.

He lets his hand glide from her belly to her arm where he traces her firm muscles with his fingertips, reveling in her smooth skin. His fingers dance over her skin and up into her hair where he strokes it lightly, loving the feeling of it across his knuckles as he tangles his hand in it. He really hopes their little girl has Rachel's hair, in fact he hopes she has her everything. He knows their children will be beautiful, it's inevitable given the two hot Jews they have for parent.

He removes his hand from her hair and uses his index finger to trace the contours of her face, tracing over her plump bottom lip. He lightly places a kiss on her nose, remembering back to sophomore year when she'd almost butchered the most beautiful part about her.

He lightly touched her eyelids, picturing her beautiful brown eyes sparkling with excitement as she sang her heart out. He remembers her very first show on Broadway. She worked so hard, perfecting each line and hitting each note perfectly. She'd stayed up for 4 days straight practicing dance moves to make sure her performance went flawlessly and it did. When she belted out the last note in the finale, there wasn't a sole left in their seats. The crowd went wild and Rachel's eyes lit up as she stood above everyone, a huge smile spread across her face. She had finally reached her goal and accomplished her dreams.

He gently removed his hand from her face and placed it back on her swollen belly, pulling her back against him protectively. He snuggled into her hair and inhaled deeply, her smell pulling him farther into the slumber that was calling him.

He exhales deeply and silently thanks the guy upstairs for blessing him with a girl like Rachel. She's his soul mate in each and every way and he loves her more than words can express.

He feels a slight thump against his hand and he sits up and blinks in confusion. Another thump brings him out of his bewilderment and he realizes that he is finally feeling the babies kicking.

"I love you" he whispers, placing a kiss on her belly before lying back down.

His last thoughts were of his friends and his family, his music, and most of all, Rachel and how she is _all his._


End file.
